Beach Time
by theuserofyeah
Summary: Fionna, Cake, LSP, and Marshall go to the beach. MarshallXFionna.


Fionna and Cake were going to the beach with with Gumball, Marshall, and LSP.  
Cake was making food so they could have a picnic when they get there. Fionna was packing clothes, towels, and other beach stuff. When she was done, she heard a knock at their door. "Darling can you get that? I'm still cooking." Cake called from the kitchen.  
"Kk" Fionna called back. She jumped on the coffee table and did a back flip to the door. She opened it, smiling when she saw Gumball and LSP. "Hey guys! We're almost ready! Come in." She backed up, holding the door open for them. She was about to close the door when something stopped her. "What the-"  
She was interrupted by Marshall pushing the door and sticking his head in. "Not going to invite me in, princess?" He winked, showing her tongue.  
She turned red and shouted, angrily," shut up and get in!"  
He chuckled and floated in, blissfully, and went to the couch where Gumball and LSP were talking about something. Fionna shut the door, still staring, angrily, at Marshall. Just then Cake in and chimed," okay~ I'm done preparing the food~"  
Fionna brightened up and shouted,"slam-a-cow! Let's go!"  
Everyone got on Cake and they went to the beach.  
When they got there Cake set the picnic up while Fionna played in the sand and Gumball and LSP were swimming. Marshall was with Fionna, under an umbrella. Marshall was making sand monsters for Fionna to kick down.  
After a long day of fun, they decided to camp out at the beach. They found a cave to sleep. Fionna went to look for firewood.  
"Firewood~ firewood~" she was swinging around a stick, singing.  
Just then she heard something behind her. "Who's there?" She shouted, turning around. She saw a shadow and ran towards it, holding the stick like a sword. "Gotcha!" She shouted jumping on the shadowy figure.  
"Ow!" She heard a familiar voice say.  
"Huh?" She said, confused, trying to see who the figure was. She gasped when she saw it was Marshall. He was rubbing his head, a few inches off the ground. "WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" She was blindly punching him, angrily.  
He chuckled and said,"stop that princess it hurts" She blushed and started hitting him more.  
All of a sudden he grabbed her and flew away. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
He looked at her in the eyes with a gloomy expression. He didn't say anything, but Fionna calmed down and stopped protesting. They were so up high, it felt like they were in space. Fionna looked down at the ground and gasped. She hugged him tight, scared she might fall.  
"Hey.." He said in a calm voice. She looked up, tearing. "I won't drop you..." He said looking in her eyes again. She couldn't breathe. It felt like time stopped for a second and it was just them. All of a sudden they landed on this hill.  
"Why are we here..?" She asked, confused.  
He didn't say anything as he walked somewhere. She gasped and followed him. "Hey dude where are you going?" Just then he came up to an old house where there were flowers by a tree. He went to the tree and kneeled down, bowing his head. She gasped and went over. "What is this..?"  
She looked and saw a picture of a lady.  
"Is that..."  
"Yeah...it's my mom...today is the anniversary of her death.." He started tearing and covered his face as he sobbed. She gasped and hugged him.  
"Hey bro. Are you okay..?!" She wasn't sure what to do. No one ever cried in front of her.  
He hugged her and said,"yeah... But can we stay like this for now..?"  
She nodded. "Sure."  
they hugged for what seemed like forever as he cried on her shoulder.

They came back to the cave with firewood. Cake gasped. "Where have you been?!"  
Fionna looked at Marshall, confused. Marshall looked at her and grinned. He chuckled and said,"we were fighting a forest monster. Right Fee?"  
She gasped and smiled. "Y-yeah! We were fighting a forest monster!"  
Cake laughed and said,"oh okay. Give me the firewood so we can eat!" Fionna laughed and sat down with them. Marshall looked at them gloomy til Fionna turned and invited him over with a smile. He smiled and flew over.  
Fionna was sleeping when she heard a noise. She shot up, but before she could say anything someone covered her mouth. She turned to see it was Marshall. He put his finger to his lip and she calmed down. He took her on top of the mountain. They cuddled on a tree as they looked at the stars.  
Fionna woke up in her sleeping bag, confused. She heard someone call her and she turned to see everyone was about to go. Marshall winked her and she blushed slightly and smiled before rolling up her sleeping bag, quickly, and ran after them.


End file.
